Daddies Day
by Soulofthepast
Summary: Mori being Mori. Random musings about being a family man and being a dad. A semi sequel too the "Mori's Thought's" one shot I had done a while back. All done via his POV.


A/N: Since I happen to love writing Mori's POV I did this little number. Enjoy! Just him musing randomly...a semi sequel for "Mori's Thoughts."

I do not own Ouran High School Host Club

* * *

Remember when I said that I changed? Well, I did, don't get me wrong, however I've come to realize that a person can only change so much. Everyone seems to have a limit and once that limit is reached its best not to change any more than that. At least, that's what I tend to think. Nobody can be perfect and everyone must come to terms with the fact that they will never be totally faultless.

Flaws. Everyone has them, myself included. Some are worse than others and I carry many around that I should most likely learn to fix. One in particular stands out among the rest. While it's not specifically a bad thing, it has gotten me into a level of trouble over the years. This flaw is what makes me, well…me. I lack the ability to speak outwardly. Personally, I'd much rather let my face do the talking.

Normally it works.  
Usually it works.  
Sometimes it works.  
…ok…with my children it never works.

Haruhi has told me this many times, however I haven't seemed to grasp this concept yet. Before I had children, I never really spoke much. It wasn't something that had to be done. The twins never listened to reason, and so I never actually tried to guide them. Our king was hyperactive and did his own thing with little disregard for the consequences, and Kyoya…well he never really needed to be told what to do. My main concern was always Hunni. That was never an issue because he always listened to me without my having to tell him anything. Well, normally.

So why don't my children?

My son has the same demeanor I do, being a boy of very few words. I'd assume he'd understand. Apparently not. Why is it exactly, that my son can name every single cartoon character, quote his favorite television shows as if it's been permanently implanted into his head, and yet he cannot, for the life of him, take the trash out?

My mind leads me to ponder this as I stand in what I think is garbage water.

"Lovely…" I grimace quietly. I hate when this sort of thing happens.

I find the mop and bucket, filling it with the proper cleaning supplies before going to the early morning tasks. Dealing with the monstrosity of a kitchen floor now becomes first thing on my agenda. Now, if I was a vengeful father, I would grab my son, pull his butt out of bed, and make him clean this himself. Instead, being the big softy that I am, I'm cleaning the floor. Its times like this that even the Shadow King would laugh at the way I look, mopping a floor like a house maid…that would just make his day.

Sometimes I wish we had a maid.

We don't though. All of the cooking, cleaning, daily chores, everything is done by someone actually living in this household. The only issue with that is a seemingly constant selective hearing issue. It seems to me, that my children had perfectly fine hearing last time they had gone to the doctor. If this is indeed the case, why is it that I'm standing here doing work my son should be doing? It's only four in the morning.

I answered my own question.

The sun is barely starting to rise as I hear my wife puttering around upstairs. She most likely can't sleep. I tend to find being slightly over five months pregnant does that to a person. I cringe at the thought. If she hasn't slept well then we are in for a very cranky Haruhi. I drop my mop and run directly to the sink, washing my hands and then run to the fridge. If Haruhi is awake I need to rid the fridge of the rest of the leftovers and get her something to drink.

You'd be amazed what can anger a woman when hormones run rampant. Smells she once loved make her ill. Food she once craved, she can't stand the sight of, let alone place into her mouth. I've been through this entire ordeal two times, and, both of them lead me to come to the conclusion that pregnant women are unpredictable.

This third time is also very good proof of that.

As I prepare the coffee pot for the morning, I allow my eyes to look around the rest of the house. The dull gray light is enough to see, and enough to tell me the house is a disaster area. My son left his games out again, clearly making it hard to walk past the television. My daughter left her homework everywhere, and if I didn't know better I'd think I'd have a teenage boy living in my house rather than a teenage daughter. Bags of chips, though properly closed, can't seem to find their way back to the cupboard. Bottles of empty soda accompany them in mass numbers and a part of me wonders why the television remote is in the middle of the floor without the backing on it…

The batteries are across the room too…why is it that my living room looks like a tornado had a party and left the mess for me?  
That's because it did. My children, well the entire host club for that matter, is basically one large whirlwind of trouble.

Anyway, back to the batteries. You'd have thought that they had sprouted legs…well, wings is actually more like it. My children toss the oddest things at each other. As I bend down to pick up the offending snacks, recyclables and randomized clutter, I notice a foot sticking out of a green blanket. Obviously studying ran late again, not that it bothers me. I'd just rather not walk into a soda bottle graveyard every morning, if that's at all humanly possible.

I, personally don't think it is.

There is so much to do as i mentally tally off the things needing to be done before the kids go to school. The cat food needs to be filled for the day, its water changed and the litter on both floors scooped. My children need to get up, shower, eat, and be ready for class, and on top of that all of it must be completed in less than two hours. I sigh, feeling mercy on my children I tend to the cat first and bring Haruhi a glass of milk before waking them up. She can't have the coffee, so milk is the next best thing.

Now, of my children, my son is very much like Hunni if you happen to wake him up the wrong way. Most people would debate there isn't a correct way, but I tend to find there is. You must do it very, very, slowly…and with a helmet if you're unprepared. However, I know how dangerous it is to wake them up, and have developed a sort of routine. Pulling out an incentive to move, leading a trail works wonders.

What was simple candy trails for Hunni has taught me to use cereal trails for my son. He adores cereal and I leave the box on the night stand after I shake it a few times. He knows it's there. I know he hears it, and that's all that matters. Haruhi will deal with him if he still refuses, which almost never happens. If it does happen, he's either sick, or in a particularly crabby mood. Both outcomes are ones to dread, ill and angry children are almost impossible to deal with when you're a man of very few spoken words like me.

Now, as for my daughter, well let's put it this way, she was that sleeping mass on the sofa. I love her dearly, but she had a tendency not to move no matter what you do. She isn't cranky if you pull her out of bed, and I thank every deity known to man that she isn't. I go back down into the main room where she's still face down, the cat is lying halfway on her head and still isn't moving...the girl sleeps like a rock.

"Get up." I speak softly and wince at how scratchy my voice is. In the morning it's not only extremely deep, it's also sounds more crass than it really is.

She doesn't move. Big surprise there, the sentiment about being generally neutral after having been woken up is a good thing. I know she likely isn't going to move unless she's removed from her warm blanket and sofa. I see her foot and yank, pulling her onto the floor. Most people would see that as rude, she just sees it as being redirected. She rolls over, yawning, going back to sleep.

"Up." I instruct again as I grab her hands and pull her upright, directing her towards the stairs. She hobbles up quietly as I go into the kitchen.

The normal ruckus goes on outside as I see the host club members arrive, likely to abuse Haruhi with their morning antics. Tamaki and his son come skipping through the door, as they always do, and I smile as both of them proceed to bounce up the stairs like the idiots we all know and love. I know for a fact one or both of them are going to get hit. Neither Haruhi nor my daughter were awake enough to deal with them and likely are still indecent.

Now, I know most men would be angered by this, but I've known the bumbling blonds for years. Although they aren't exactly the brightest of tools in the shed, they would never harm the girls or upset them on purpose. If that ever fails to keep me calm about everything, it's the pure fact Haruhi has more control over Tamaki than even his own wife. If that doesn't serve to keep me unruffled about his antics, nothing ever will.

It isn't long before I feel two strong, but very small hands grip the side of my pajama leg and the familiar feeling of acting as a mother koala finds my second nature, the small boy hangs on my back just as his father used too. Hunni looks displeased as he walks over to the coffee pot, pours the entire thing into our sugar container, grabs a spoon and eats it. I cringe. Even I have my limit of the amount of sweetness I can see Hunni consume, but that…just…

"Ew." That one phrase says it all.  
"Water main broke." He tells me halfheartedly. "School is closed for the day." He's not happy about that. "Got up for nothing."

I smile softly and pat him on the head. He's still shorter than me by a long shot, and I see him smile at the long time familiar contact. His son looks at me expectantly and I sigh, going to the cupboard wordlessly giving him a packaged cake from out of the box. Hunni says they aren't as good, but since we don't cook fresh cake daily, nor do we try to own every sweet imaginable within the house, his little boy will need to make do with what I've got to give him.

I hear Haruhi yelling as Tamaki comes springing down the stairs like an overactive three year old, my poor daughter in his arms looking very confused. I rescue her of course. I can't just have him cart her around all day, although lord knows he would if I let him. His son announces that the school had been closed and she's whisked out the door before she can protest. I sigh, picking up the phone, stating my child will be absent from school.

Most parents wouldn't do that, however, it's far easier to let her skip a day than to try and keep Tamaki, his son and simply put; the entire host club from wreaking havoc on her public school building. I see Kyoya stagger into the driveway, his two kids in tow. His daughter looking much like him. Tired, and very aggravated to have been woken up for nothing. Meanwhile his son and wife look awfully chipper…a little too chipper for anyone's own health. My house will be invaded, of this I know for a fact.

The twins are next, their six children also showing up. I roll my eyes as I see Haruhi walk down into the kitchen taking in the sights looking less than thrilled. A full house covered with people leads to no walking space. The fact she's not as flexible as she used to be makes it hard for her to wind her way across the masses. She hasn't slept well and needs a break for the morning at the very least. I look to Tamaki who already has concern in his eyes. He looks out for Haruhi, they all do, and I can see that he's mulling over what to do about Haruhi's distressed look. I decide to help him before she gets trapped by one of his master plans.

They never, ever, go well when he tries to help.

"Tamaki." I say, pulling his attention. "Get the kids."  
"Why?" His voice is so innocent. Eying me in confusion I can see he hasn't fully grasped the concept.  
"Daddies day." I answer and his eyes light up in an exuberance.  
"What about Mommy?" He frowned looking at Kyoya and I see a glare behind two glasses.  
"I'll be going too you ignoramus..." Kyoya growled out into the table. He was too tired for this right now.

That sent Tamaki and his son into a near fit in pure excitement. It isn't long before each child, and father if said children, are inside his limo; our destinations as spastic as our club itself. What about the women? Well, our lively wives have been gifted to a day at the spa Kyoya owns and I know Haruka is going to be partaking of the massage treatments. Her poor feet have been killing her, and her back hasn't been any better off. She's gotten so big I have a bad feeling that there may be an extra child we may not know about and I feel my eye twitch slightly at that possible knowledge.

Our host club has changed, and for the better, however, it's still the same too. I've learned to stop questioning it. That really is for the best.

END~~~

* * *

So what did you all think? Leave a review and let me know.


End file.
